15. Czy potrafisz tak ?
Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki W poprzednim odcinku: Heather zbudziła się z szopem na sobie. Przez jej piski nikt już nie mógł usnąć, bo skorzystałem z okazji i rozpocząłęm wyzwanie, a był nim wielki test. Heather i Courtney załozyły się, która z nich będzie lepsza. Oczywiście, że była to Courtney. Wygrała jeszcze Sierra, bo była lepsza od Codyego. Ceremonia zakończyła sie na tym, że Izzy zgubiła szopa i znalazła go na statku, po czym odpłynęła. Kto wgra dzisiejsze zadanie ? A kto odpłynie łodzią przegranych ? Oglądajcie Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki ! Noc, Dom Chłopaków Cody, Trent i Tyler jeszcze śpią, a Duncan rozmawia przez okno z Courtney Duncan: I jak tam nasz sojusz ? Courtney: Namówiłam Bridgette, ale przez Heather musimy mieć jeszcze Tylera i Lindsay. Duncan: Jak to ? Courtney: Heather powiedziała jej, że są w sojuszu. Duncan: Więc ja namówię Tylera, a ty pozyskaj Lindsay. Courtney: Dobrze. Razem wygramy ten program ! Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): '''Chyba raczej ja to wygram ! '''Duncan: Tak. Duncan (pokój zwierzeń): 'Nie wiedziałem, że Courtney tak szybko do mnie wróci. Pewnie sytuacja z Alejandro ją nieco zmieniła. Ale jeśli wygram, to będę miał i milion no i jeszcze dziewczynę ! ''Courtney pobiegła do swojego domku, a zaraz potem Tyler się budzi '''Tyler: Co się stało ? Duncan: Tyler ! Mam do ciebie sprawę. Tyler: Nie dam się namówić na wejście do muszli klozetowej. Duncan: Nie o to mi chodzi. Założysz ze mną sojusz. Tyler: Okej, Lindsay. Duncan: Co ? Tyler usnął Ranek, Dom Dziewczyn Courtney, Heather i Lindsay leżą w łóżkach, a Bridgette, Gwen, LeShawna i Sierra wychodzą z domku LeShawna: Jak skończymy to was zawołamy. Courtney: Okej. Heather: Już poszły. Courtney: Lindsay, mamy do ciebie bardzo ważną sprawę. Lindsay: Chcecie założyć ze mną sojusz. Courtney: Co ? Heather: Skąd wiedziałaś ? Lindsay: Ale co wiedziałam ? Courtney: Że chcemy mieć z tobą sojusz ! Lindsay: Ale ja nic takiego nie powiedziałam. Heather: Powiedziałaś to kiedy Courtney powiedziała, że ma do ciebie ważną sprawę. Lindsay: Ahaa. Ja po prostu czasem tak mam, że nie wiem co mówię. Courtney: Ahaaa... Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): '''Czy ja się przesłyszałam, czy Lindsay powiedziała coś mądrego ? A potem jeszcze mówi, że czasem ma takie coś, że nie wie co mówi ! W to akurat mogłam uwierzyć... '''Heather: Nieważne. Wchodzisz do tego sojuszu czy nie ? Lindsay: Z tego co pamiętam to ty mnie wykorzystywałaś ? Heather: Wcale tak nie było ! Po prostu zaoferowałaś mi swoja pomoc i ja się zgodziłam. Lindsay: A mam wejść czy nie ? Courtney: Oczywiscie, że masz wejść, bo chyba chcesz być z Tylerem w sojuszu ? Lindsay: No pewnie ! Courtney: No to masz szczęście, bo wchodzisz do naszego sojuszu ! Lindsay: Łiii ! Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): 'A już myślałam, że ona potrafi być mądra ! ''Wchodzą dziewczyny '''LeShawna: O czym rozmawiacie ? Heather: Nie twoja sprawa ! LeShawna: Ja tylko grzecznie zapytałam, więc nie musisz... Gwen: LeShawna, uspokój się ! LeShawna: Masz rację. Dzięki Gwen ! Zadanie, Centrum Wyspy Chris: Zanim wam powiem, jakie czeka na was zadanie, każdy chłopak wybierze sobie partnerkę. Duncan: No to ja wybieram Courtney ! Chris: Ale nie będziecie wybierać ich ot tak ! Każda dziewczyna wylosuje swój numer. Chef przychodzi ze słoikiem z losami Chris: Teraz wam zakrywamy oczy. Każdy z nich zawiązuje chustkę na swoje oczy Chris: I dla ułatwienia każda dziewczyna powie na głos swój numer. LeShawna: Ale równocześnie ? Chris: Tak. Już ! Każda z nich wypowiada swój numer Duncan: Zaraz... Dwójka ! Chris: Duncan, wybrałeś Courtney ! Courtney: Tak ! Trent i Cody (równocześnie): '''Trójka ! '''Chris: Jeden z was wybrał Gwen, ale który ? Trent: Nie wiedziałem, ze trafię na Gwen. To był czysty strzał ! Cody: No dobra, weź Gwen. Ja wezmę czwórkę. Chris: Czwórka to... Cody (po cichu): '''Oby nie Sierra ! Oby nie Sierra ! '''Chris:...Sierra ! Sierra: Taaaak ! Cody jest mój ! Sierra rzuca się na Codyego Chris: Tyler, który wybierasz numer ? Tyler: Emmm...Szóstkę ? Lindsay: Co ? Ja mam Piątkę ! Chris: No to kto ma szóstkę ? Heather: O nie ! Ja mam szóstkę ! Chris: Więc mamy cztery pary: Courtney i Duncan, Gwen i Trent, Cody i Sierra oraz Heather i Tyler. LeShawna, Bridgette i Lindsay zasiądą ze mną w jury ! LeShawna: Jakim jury ? Chris: Bo dzisiejszym zadaniem jest... Taniec w parach ! Wszyscy: Co ? Chris: Ja razem z dziewczynami będę was oceniać. I w ten sposób wybierzemy nietykalną parę. Za kilka minut zaczynamy ! Zadanie, Sala Chris: Pierwsza para, która dzisiaj zatańczy to: Gwen i Trent ! Gwen: Denerwuje się ! Trent: Spokojnie. Jak nam się nie uda, no to trudno. Najważniejsza jest dobra zabawa ! Chris: Zaczynajcie ! Gwen i Trent wychodzą na parkiet. Na początku nie jest za dobrze, lecz później tańczą coraz lepiej. Nie było żadnych efektów specjalnych co trochę rozczarowało jury Chris: Każdy z jurorów może dać maksymalnie 5 punktów. Ja daję wam 2 punkty. Bridgette i Lindsay dały im po 3 punkty, a LeShawna 4 punkty. Razem zdobyli 12/20 punktów. Chris: Czas na drugą parę: Cody i Sierra ! Cody: Sierra, muszę ci coś powiedzieć... Sierra: Nie teraz, Cody ! Teraz będziemy tańczyć. Cody: Ale ja nie umiem... Sierra: Nic nie szkodzi ! Cody na początku zachowywał się jak kula u nogi Sierry, lecz ona nie zwracała na to uwagi i ciągle tańczyła. Końcowy wynik nie był zbyt imponujący, ale jednocześnie mogło być gorzej Chris: Co na to mówi jury, czyli ja... przepraszam my ! Cody i Sierra zdobyli 9 punktów Chris: Czyli Cody i Sierra nie zdobędą dzisiaj nietykalności ! Czy następna para, czyli Tyler i Heather pobiją wynik Gwen i Trenta ? Raczej nie bardzo. Tyler i Heather wchodzą na parkiet Heather: Tylko pamietaj, staraj się nie zrobić tego co zawsze. Tyler: Okej. Tyler (pokój zwierzeń): 'Ciekawe, co ona miała na myśli ? Przecież ja zawsze jestem super ! ''Taniec Tylera i Heather zaczynał się słabo. Potem jednak było gorzej. Tyler starał się utrzymać równowagę, ale nie udało mu się, bo przy obrocie upuścił Heather i ona wylądowała na stoliku jurorskim. On sam zaliczył mnóstwo gleb i podszputnięć. '''Chris: To chyba był najgorszy taniec ! Ale zobaczmy ile punktów uzyskaliście. Chris, LeShawna i Bridgette dały po jednym punkcie, a Lindsay dała ich 3, co zaszokowało resztę jury Lindsay: No co, Tyler jest taki przystojny ! Chris: Razem zdobyliście 6 punktów, więc także nie wygrywacie immunitetu. Czy Courtney i Duncan zdobędą więcej punktów niż Gwen i Trent ? Zobaczmy aktualną tabelkę: Chris: Więc już wiemy, kto nie zdobędzie immunitetu. Szansę jeszcze mają Gwen i Trent, ale Courtney i Duncan zamierzają nas zaskoczyć. Courtney i Duncan wychodza na scenę. Od początku tańczyli niesamowicie. Potem było trochę gorzej, ale i tak zakończyli świetnie. Chris: Ja daję 4 punkty, bo na pięć powinniście się lepiej postarać. LeShawna, ile punktów przyznajesz ? LeShawna: No cóż, dałabym 5, ale wolę, żeby wygrała Gwen, więc daję 3. Chris: Macie już 7 punktów ! Wystarczy 5 punktów i wygracie !!! Bridgette: Ja przyznaję 4 punkty, bo zauważyłam kilka niedociągnięć... Chris: Więc już wam brakuje jednego punktu, aby wygrać ! Teraz Lindsay zdecyduje, czy dostaniecie 1, czy więcej... Lindsay: Ja daję wam 1 punkt ! Wszyscy: Co ? Lindsay: Tańczyli lepiej od Tylera. Chris: Więc mamy remis. Dogrywki nie będę robił, bo nie mam ochoty więcej czasu z wami przebywać. Więc immunitet otrzymują Gwen, Trent, Courtney i Duncan ! No i jeszcze jedno ujęcie na tabelę wyników: Dom Dziewczyn Gwen: Więc mamy pierwszą eliminację. Możemy założyć sojusz i po kolei wyrzucać chłopaków albo się rozdzielić. Heather: Ja nie mam w ogóle zamiaru zakładać z wami sojusz. Mam już własny ! Courtney: Trochę ciszej... LeShawna: Aha, mam rozumieć, że masz sojusz sama ze sobą ! Heather: Grrr... Courtney: Heather, musimy porozmawiać. Heather: Przecież ty jesteś ze mną w sojuszu... Courtney: O nie... Heather: ... I jeszcze Bridgette i Lindsay ! Bridgette: Że co ? Courtney: To nieprawda ! Lindsay: Przecież pytałaś mnie dziś czy będę z wami w sojuszu. LeShawna: Co takiego ? Courtney: Chyba jednak mogło być gorzej. Bridgette: Lepiej też mogłoby być. Heather: Trochę mnie poniosło... Courtney: Trochę ? Bridgette: No dobra, mamy sojusz, ale przecież to jest gra. Gwen: No dobra, to my też mamy sojusz ! LeShawna: I będziemy miały Codyego i Trenta i jest nas pięć ! Courtney: Ale... my go tylko mamy tak dla ściemy. Bridgette: Tak naprawdę chciałyśmy założyć z wami sojusz. LeShawna: No dobra, ale obiecujecie, że nie oszukujecie nas ? Courtney: Ja obiecuję. Bridgette: Ja też. Lindsay: I ja też ! Gwen: A ty Heather ? Heather: Ja muszę się zastanowić. LeShawna: Nie masz co się zastanawiać. Dziewczyn jest sześć, a chłopaków czterech. Jeśli nie dołączysz, to będziesz następna. Heather: No dobra. Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): '''Udało nam się jakoś wybrnąć z sytuacji ! Przez Heather omal nie wpadłyśmy. Teraz tylko musimy pozbyć się tych, którzy nie są z nami w sojuszu. '''Heather: No to kogo chcecie wyrzucić ? Sierra: Byle nie Codyego ! LeShawna: Więc zostaje Tyler. Lindsay, zgadzasz się. Lindsay: Tyler to ten przystojny ! Heather: Oczywiście, że nie ! To ten, z którym tańczyłam. Lindsay: Aha. Gwen: Czyli dziś odpada Tyler. Wszystkie dziewczyny wstają Sierra: Jeszcze jedno ! Heather: Co takiego ? Sierra: Zrywamy sojusz razem, bez żadnych zdrad. Wszyscy: Okej... Ceremonia Chris: Mam tu 10 pianek, które symbolizują wasz udział w grze. Osoba, która nie otrzyma pianki, będzie musiała przejść przez Port Wstydu i odpłynąć do domu Łodzią Przegranych. Pierwsze pianki trafiają do nietykalnych zawodników, czyli Gwen, Courtney, Duncana i Trenta. Rzuca w nich piankami Chris: Następne osoby, to... LeShawna i Bridgette. Rzuca do nich pianki LeShawna: To było wiadome. Bridgette: Ale ja i tak się denerwowałam. Chris: Lindsay, Sierra i Heather wy też otrzymujecie pianki ! Rzuca im pianki Heather: Musiałam w końcu przejść dalej. Sierra: Dlaczego Cody nie dostał jeszcze swojej pianki ? Chris: Widocznie otrzymał jakieś głosy. Została mi jedna pianka. Cody czy Tyler ? Otóż dalej przechodzi... Emmm... Sierra: No powiedz to wreszcie ! Chris:...Cody ! Tyler tym razem to ty popłyniesz łodzią przegranych. Rzuca Codyemu piankę Lindsay: Tyler ! Tyler: Żegnaj Lindsay ! Heather: Nie trzeba było na niego głosować ! Lindsay: Nie głosowałam na niego, tylko na Codyego, bo na niego miałam głosować, tak ? Dziewczyny: Nie ! Chris: I pożegnaliśmy kolejną osobę. Koniec jest bliski, bo już została finałowa dziesiątka ! Kto nie poradzi sobie z następnym wyzwaniem ? A może ktoś zostanie ofiarą sojuszu dziewczyn ? Oglądajcie następny odcinek Powrotu Wyspy Totalnej Porażki !!! Klip Specjalny Tyler: Czas się pożegnać z Wawanakwa ! Chociaż miałem pewność, że Lindsay mimo wszystko tak łatwo mnie nie zapomni jak wcześniej. Oby szybko do mnie wróciła ! Ja nawet nie chciałem wygrać tego miliona, po co on takiemu chłopakowi jak ja ! Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki